The Wicked Stepmother
Background The Wicked Stepmother is the fairytale character also known as "Cinderella's Wicked Stepmother" (from Charles Perrault1 / The Brothers Grimm), who makes her stepdaughter Cinderella clean the house while her own daughters live in luxury. When an invitation comes asking all unmarried women to the royal ball, she forbids Cinderella to go in hopes of her own daughters catching the prince's eye. The ''Land of Stories series ''takes place after Cinderella marries the prince and becomes Queen, and in The Enchantress Returns, the Wicked Stepmother is living in a secluded mansion in the Charming Kingdom with her two daughters, Petunia and Rosemary. Her actual name is Lady Iris. Appearance and Personality ''"She was very thin and her hair was graying and done up in an impressively high bun. Her make-up was splotchy and smeared as if she had freshed herself in a rush. She held a cane as she wobbled down the stairs."''TLOS II, ch 18, p. 318 Froggy describes Lady Iris as a woman who has "always been obsessed with titles and social status"TLOS II, ch 18, p. 312. Lady Iris is very positive around her daughters, and brags about them when they are within earshot, even though she is aware that the things she praises them for aren't actually all that praiseworthy.TLOS II, ch 18, p. 322 When the twins go and visit her, she admits to treating Cinderella badly because she resembled her late husband so much.TLOS II, ch 18, p. 323 Despite her treatment of Cinderella, her stepdaughter had protection put up around their house so they will not be bothered by vandalist mobs. In return for her generosity and care, Lady Iris willingly parts with her late husband's wedding ring to help the twins assemble the Wand of Wonderment.TLOS II, ch 18, p. 326 When Conner offers her the chance to leave the Land of Stories to make a fresh start in the Otherworld, she accepts, but not before reconciling with Cinderella and apologizing to her.TLOS II, ch 30, p. 511 In A Grimm Warning, Conner is back in the Land of Stories and tells Cinderella that Lady Iris and her daughters are very happy in his world. Lady Iris and Rosemary have opened a diner there.TLOS III, ch 18, p. 310 In Beyond the Kingdoms, Lady Iris, Rosemary and Petunia all work in the Storybook Grill. Lady Iris' daughters quabble a lot, but Lady Iris seems to be dealing with it graciously. She talks to Bree and ends up giving her advice. She tells her to follow her heart and gives her a tip on how to get to Conneticut.TLOS IV, ch 20, p. 270 Quotes ''"Unfortunately, some sins are forgiven and others are never forgotten. I'm afraid the only place we could live free of judgement would be another world completely."''TLOS II, ch 18, p. 327 ''"It's better to be the hero of your own story than to become the villain of someone else's."''TLOS IV, ch 20, p. 270 References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Recurring Category:Neutral Category:Female Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Non-Magical